Royal Pain
by CRBX53
Summary: An old foe works for the Teen Titans RobinStarfire BBTerra ? Raven
1. Froze

The Teen Titans were facing the H.I.V.E students again. And they had a new students Byte, he had the power to talk to machines. Blaze, she was able to start fires from her hands. And then their was Ice, she could freeze the hottest thing.  
  
Beast Boy: Robin, it's no reason why they got new students, they're tougher. Beast Boy said that because he was facing Jinx. Raven was facing Gizmo and Terra, because she was under control by a mind control device. Robin was facing Blaze, Starfire was facing Ice and Cyborg was facing Mammoth. Cyborg: I can't hold him. Mammoth: To tough for you Aluminum man. Then they both started punches and kicks to almost everywhere on the body but thanks to some modifications with some armor (courtesy of Gizmo), Cy was beat. Robin could see that everyone was getting beat. Robin saw Ice was counterattacking every single starbolt with her acrobatic moves and froze her legs to the ground, Byte was telling every car to drive up and hit Raven while Gizmo was telling Terra to launch the whole street at her. While Cy was getting his ass kicked. So he decided to tell everyone to come back to the tower. Robin: Everyone head back! Blaze: Not yet Robin! Then Blaze hit him with a fireball and Robin was knocked back. Finally Raven got Gizmo's mind control device Terra and knocked Terra to conscious. Robin: Everyone! Back to the tower! As soon as Raven was leaving, Byte came from behind. Robin: LOOK OUT RAVEN! Byte: GOT YOU now Ra ven. But all Jack did was stare until Robin brought a tough kick to his face and he went back. Mammoth: What happened out there? You could have had her. Gizmo: Looks like Byte has lost his touch. I knew you were weak. Blaze: Enough! Lets all go back. Mammoth: I think they have had enough beating for one day. Then the students took off.  
Meanwhile at Titans Tower, they were all finding out ways to defeat the H.I.V.E. Robin: Maybe we should all take the strongest one down first. BB: Yeah! Prob is though who's strongest. Cyborg: It's got to be Mammoth. Starfire: It's got to be that Ice lady. Raven: Why didn't Byte attack me? Terra: I don't remember attacking anyone. BB: That's because you got controlled at the beginning Terra: Maybe I could have been covered better if someone would've stuck to the plan. BB: Well I wonder who didn't stick to the plan.  
  
Then at H.I.V.E HQ the H.I.V.E students talk about Byte's mistake. Headmistress: Why have I been told you stopped an attempt to make your mission successful? Now we are in worse debt. Byte: I don't know. Just because we are in debt doesn't mean we have to listen to Slade. Headmistress: Don't talk about my problem in debt. Byte: Your problem. Excuse me but it's affecting my life too. Mammoth: Then get a job or something. Gizmo: Yeah! Like we did. Byte: Find then. I will. Then that night at Titans Tower the front door opened and a strange shadow was walking around and it was holding one suitcase and the strange shadow stretched all over the place. It walked up stairs and opened up Robin's door. Robin woke up from his sleep and saw no one and went back to bed. Then the shadow laughed and the door flung open and the shadow was hit with a starbolt. Then Robin woke up. Robin: Star, what happened? Starfire: I think your shadow is alive. Then everyone came in and Starfire turned on the lights. Cyborg: It's that Byte kid! BB: He's going to get Robin! Raven held him up by his shirt and says: Why are you here? Byte couldn't get the words out until Cyborg slapped him. Cyborg: She asked you a question. Byte: I-I I'm here because I need a job. I will work for you for ten dollars a week. Please I need this job. 


	2. No Respect

Cyborg: What! Byte: Just one weeks worth. Two weeks tops. Just please don't hurt me. Robin yawns and then says: Lets go to the living room to sort this out. As soon as the two leave, the others follow. Robin: Alone. Then everyone stops. Then two minutes later Jack has told Robin about being in the institute and Slade paying him to do evil.  
  
Robin: So maybe you can just stay for about one week. Byte: Really! Thanks Robin! Robin: Now just let me sleep. The next morning everyone is wide awake. Beast Boy: I'm cooking break..... fast! They had all seen that a big buffet had been prepared. Also a sleeping Byte on the counter with a spoon in one hand and a bowl in the other. Cyborg: HE PREPARED ALL OF THIS! There's got to be at least one hundred things here. There's waffles, pancakes, eggs, toast. Robin: Bacon, muffins, orange juice. BB: He even laid out a tofu section. Cyborg: Lets dig in. Robin: Wait! It could be a trap. Then Byte woke up. Jack: Oh! Hey guys. I laid out a surprise breakfast. Dig in. Then Jack started munching on a waffle. Cyborg: Like I said. Let's eat! Terra: Whoa! BB did all of this. Cyborg: No way. Robin: Byte turned out to be a surprise cook. Starfire: I think this breakfast will last until dinner. Byte: It's the least I could do after giving me this job, Robin. Then a big alarm started going off. Byte: What's that mean. Robin: Something's happening. Everyone was finally in the living room when they figured out Slade was at it again. He had sent Plasmus out again. Robin: Byte, this is our worst enemy S........... Byte: Slade, a very powerful guy trained in many Martial Arts and is a very good inventor and plan maker. BB: How'd you know that. Byte: If you have been a villain, then you know almost every villain out there. Robin: Alright Team! Go! Then at the streets, Plasmus was destroying everything. Then Raven made the ground come up on him and he was surrounded by asphalt. Robin: Street is so not your color, come to think of it, it seems like red isn't your color either. Titans! Go! Then Robin jumped up from sludge coming from Plasmus and Byte told Parking meters to form an ark to Plasmus's head. Robin ran up the ark and got Plasmus right in the head. Then BB turned into a gorilla and Terra picked up a piece of asphalt under him and BB attacked from jumping off the asphalt. Then Byte made a ball from calling together a lot of computers and Raven threw it at Plasmus and he fell down. Then Starfire and Cyborg melted the asphalt around him to make him stuck to the ground. Byte: Alright Raven! How does it feel to make the game winning play with me. Meet me up top. Raven: Well, I won't meet you up top, and it feels like that I wouldn't want to make the play at all. Byte: Oh...... Then nice teamwork. Raven: Whatever. 


	3. Raven VS Byte Round 1

Raven was walking by and passed the kitchen and saw Byte pouring something into the food.  
  
Raven: So! Poisoning the food. Azerath! Metrion! Zinthos!  
  
Byte: No you don't understand! Then the kitchenware started to attack and then the bottle fell on the floor and onto a disturbed Robin's foot.  
  
Robin: WHAT'S GOING ON!  
  
Raven: He's poisoning the food.  
  
Robin: The label reads "Food Enhancer"  
  
Byte (While hit by kitchenware): Ow! That's right. Stop it! I use it to that hurts! Make my cooking better. Raven: Could be a trick. Robin: Just let him taste it first, Raven stop.  
  
Then Byte picked up a spoon and tasted what looked like soup.  
  
Byte: See, tasty.  
  
Then Raven gave him a Disturbed/anger/I will get you back look and left.  
  
Byte: Does she give that look often?  
  
Robin: To villains. Listen here's you're pay and you need to tell us when you invent things.  
  
Byte: O.K.  
  
Later during lunch, Byte spoke.  
  
Byte: Hey BB, could you pass the salt.  
  
Then Beast Boy reached and Raven spoke.  
  
Raven: No Beast Boy, let Chemist Byte used his Food Enhancer.  
  
Then Beast Boy took his hand back.  
  
Byte: No Raven, my FE does not add flavor.  
  
Then BB reached his hand out again.  
  
Raven: Then make it do that because I don't share my salt with no good villains.  
  
Then Byte jumped on the table and Raven followed both eyes glowing. Byte's white and Raven's black eyes looking like fire.  
  
Byte: YOU GOT A PROBLEM GOTH GIRL!  
  
Raven: YEAH IT'S A VILLIAN, 4'10, AND MAKES BAD CHEMICALS.  
  
Then Silver spheres came out of Bytes pocket with red crystals in them and shot beams right through the stuff Raven was throwing at him and the spheres hit Raven and pieces from the stuff hit Byte (and they were pretty big pieces).  
  
Byte: I DON'T GET YOUR DEAL BUT GET OVER IT, I'm getting the hell out of this dining room.  
  
Raven: Be my guest.  
  
After they both left the room Starfire said: Will this be accustomed forever?  
  
Robin: No, but it will be accustomed for a while. 


End file.
